


Court Sorcerer Merlin [fanart]

by barbitone



Series: Merlin Fanart [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Canon Era, Court Sorcerer Merlin, Digital Art, Gen, Magic, Magic Eyes, Merlin is Court Sorcerer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbitone/pseuds/barbitone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it sounds like - A portrait of a slightly older Merlin doing a bit of shiny fire magic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Court Sorcerer Merlin [fanart]

This drawing is on tumblr [HERE](http://barbitone.tumblr.com/post/42047300349/court-sorceror-ive-been-picking-at-this-on-and)  
This drawing is (also) on deviantArt [HERE](http://barbitone.deviantart.com/art/Court-Sorcerer-352698331?q=gallery%3Abarbitone%2F29593930&qo=9)

(Please do not repost this without my permission, thank you!)


End file.
